


Impatient

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [33]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly a month of precious few moments spent with the Inquisitor due to her busy schedule and meetings with diplomats, Solas finds himself yearning for her company despite himself. He cannot contain his impulses to see her forever, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblue_eyedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/gifts).



> This was originally written for littleblue-eyedbird on tumblr, who requested a Frustrated Kiss.

Solas knew that a relationship with the Inquisitor would be difficult, given his own agenda and all the responsibilities and expectations that came with her title, but it had been surprisingly easy - at least, until now.

Velahari was only too happy to take him along on missions of great import and otherwise, unless he specifically asked to stay behind to research or read or dream and traverse the Fade. Thoughts of her came to him often, idle daydreams or suggestions or thoughts on battle strategies. 

It was only after Halamshiral, when Corypheus was quiet and Sister Nightingale was ineffectually tracking his movements, that Solas saw very little of Velahari. She was frequently engaged with visiting emissaries or dignitaries from practically every corner of Thedas: some pleaded for aid from demon-sacked areas, some offered men or wealth in exchange for a little prestige of being known to cavort with the Inquisition, and yet others came simply to see the fabled Herald of Andraste.

The title was one that Velahari found to be somewhat distasteful, given how rocky the Chantry’s relationship was with the elves, and even then, that was a mild understatement. Beyond  _that_ , Velahari was no Andrastian: not even after their fore into the Fade at Adamant. 

Her meetings took up the better part of her days, and what little time she found between them was dedicated to supping, sleeping, or relaxing. Solas would be the last person ever to fault her for such things, but after nearly a month of scant meetings, his irritation was beginning to show just a little.

Dorian had asked him why he hadn’t sought her out in the Fade if he was so desperate for contact, and in truth, Solas had asked himself the same question many a-time. Perhaps it was respect for her privacy, or perhaps he wanted to be invited. 

Berating himself for his selfishness seemed nigh on a daily occurrence, and it was just one more little change in him that Velahari had a hand in; the entire relationship was a selfish choice, and while he dreaded to think of what would happen when the Inquisition’s purpose was at an end, he was still here and Corypheus was still very much a threat.

Solas had never been presumptuous enough to force his company upon others, but a decisive lack of patience had him leaving his rotunda and heading for Velahari’s quarters. 

He could not deny the way his stomach flipped when she positively lit up as he approached, though before she even spoke to greet him, he’d caught her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips - a harsh one, full of the pent-up frustrations and emotions he’d been unable to process without her, and she melted into it.

Just as abruptly as the kiss started, Solas backed away as though burned, both ashamed of himself and slightly horrified as to what Velahari might think of him now - he tried to think of some way to tell her that he was  _not_  some impulsive, impatient boy who could not contain himself despite evidence to the contrary not a minute beforehand.

“ _Vhenan_ , I…”

“I’m sorry, Solas,” Velahari murmured, her smile soft as she reached out a hand for him to take. “Josephine has kept me so busy with meetings, I haven’t really spent any time with you.” 

Her apology had thrown him off, though he did curl his fingers between her own as she pulled him gently towards her. “Do you forgive me?” The question was playful, and Solas huffed out a laugh as his free hand slid slowly around her waist.

“There is nothing to forgive,” Solas informed her as he lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. “I was the one who came up here without warning.”

“Oh, but I rather enjoyed that,” Velahari told him slyly, green eyes glinting mischievously. “I don’t imagine you enjoyed waiting for me.”

“We’re together now, are we not? That is all that matters.”


End file.
